


Agape

by Chiakery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Work Here, Gen, Implied Relationships, little sad, w sumie po co angielskie tagi?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakery/pseuds/Chiakery
Summary: Agape- najwyższa forma miłości, którą są w stanie pojąć nieliczni.Yuri Plisetski – nastolatek, któremu kilka dni zajęło znalezienie odpowiedzi. Jego Agape, to jego dziadek.Jednak co to naprawdę znaczy, miał się przekonać dopiero miesiące później.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca w fandomie, pierwsza praca tutaj... słowem- zobaczymy co to będzie! Pisanie sprawia mi po prostu frajdę.Feedback mile widziany! Enjoy~!

Lodowisko wydawało się być o wiele większe niż zwykle. Cichy odgłos ostrzy sunących po lodzie odbijał się od ścian i zdawał się wypełniać całą halę. Wjechałem na środek tafli, a w mojej głowie zaczęła grać muzyka.

_Agape. Najwyższa forma miłości, która unosi się ponad wszelkimi podziałami. Miłość bezwarunkowa, stała, skłonna do najwyższych poświęceń._

Na początek unieść dłoń do niebios, ściągnąć na siebie ich uwagę, by być w stanie pokazać im swoje uczucia. Delikatne kroki, jakbyś nic nie ważył, złóż ręce jak do modlitwy i daj się ponieść podniosłemu uczuciu,które cię wypełnia.

_Moja Agape to mój dziadek._

Pierwszy skok, potrójny Axel. Unieś jedną rękę, wyląduj z gracją.

_Pamiętam, gdy pierwszy raz tańczyłem ten układ na zawodach, nie było cię przy mnie._

Kolejna krótka sekwencja kroków, płynne przejście do piruetu, lodowisko roztacza aurę chłodu, który przenika ludzi do szpiku kości.

_Pamiętam jak bardzo chciałem, żebyś chociaż raz zobaczył mój występ na żywo. Wierzyłem, że tylko wtedy będę w stanie pokazać światu moją prawdziwą wartość._

Muzyka przybiera nieco na sile, wpatruję się przed siebie, następnie delikatnie przebiegam dłońmi wzdłuż mojej szyi i talii. Nie ma w tym ruchu ani krzty złości, jedynie czułość, jakbym gładził boski dar.

_Tak samo jak ty gładziłeś moje włosy, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Albo później, w te nieliczne dni, kiedy Yakov pozwalał mi wcześniej skończyć trening, bym mógł spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Twoje ciepłe dłonie niosły ukojenie. Pamiętam jak twoje ciemne oczy łagodniały na mój widok. Jak wyciągałeś do mnie ręce i zamykałeś mnie w silnym uścisku tak szczelnym, że z każdej strony otaczał mnie lekko cierpkawy zapach taniego mydła, który od zawsze kojarzył mi się z domem._

Kombinacja, poczwórny i potrójny skok. Przejście do kolejnej sekwencji kroków. Bez chwili zawahania. Rozgrzane ciało coraz mocniej czuje chłód przenikający przez cienką koszulę z białego lnu.

_Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny za te wszystkie chwile, gdy mogłem do ciebie po prostu zadzwonić po nieudanych zawodach, albo wyjątkowo paskudnym treningu, po którym moje ciało pokrywało się tak licznymi siniakami, że następnego dnia z ledwością byłem w stanie podnieść się z łóżka._

Poczwórny skok. Kończyny poruszają się same. Obydwie ręce w górze. Ostatnie chwile przed wielkim finałem. Niebiosa w końcu zwróciły na mnie uwagę, pozwalam więc, by moje ciało przemówiło za mnie. Muzyka staje się jeszcze głośniejsza. Uwalniam wszystkie uczucia. Te dobre i złe. Składam je w ofierze po to, by przez te kilka sekund wszyscy poczuli to co ja. Rozpoczynam pierwszy z serii piruetów.

_Dziękuję ci, że poświęciłeś mi tyle czasu, by nauczyć mnie robić pierożki. Wiem że jestem w tym beznadziejny, ale spędzanie z tobą czasu sprawiało mi prawdziwą radość. Poza tym, dzięki temu mogłem się poczuć się bliżej ciebie nawet wtedy, gdy byłem na drugim końcu świata. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej chwili, gdy poczęstowałem nimi moich trenerów. Yakov i Lilia wydawali się mieć wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno się nie zatrują, ale ja i tak czułem się wspaniale. Emanowało ze mnie ciepło. Zupełnie jakby cząstka ciebie była tam wtedy ze mną._

Wstaję a szorstkie, czarne spodnie nieprzyjemnie drażnią moją skórę. Nie zwracając na to większej uwagi wyciągam rękę ku niebu, jednak nie mogąc go dosięgnąć po raz kolejny kucam i chowam twarz w dłoniach.

_Chciałem ci pokazać, że mogę być silny. Chciałem być silny dla ciebie. Żebyś wiedział, że ty również możesz zawsze na mnie polegać._

Po raz kolejny się podnoszę i tym razem staję w miejscu. Wyginam plecy w łuk i unoszę dłonie, jakbym kierował niewidoczny miecz prosto w moje serce.

_Wybacz mi, że nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowałeś._

Szybkim ruchem opuszczam splecione ręce, wbijając niewidzialne ostrze dokładnie w serce.

Kulę się w sobie, ale nie czuję bólu. Nie widzę krwi. Pozostała tylko całkowita pustka, która sprawia, że moje serce jest równie zimne jak lód, na którym stoję. Nie ma we mnie złości, goryczy czy gniewu. Nie potrafię ich w sobie wzbudzić. Już nie jestem żołnierzem. Stałem się zwykłym cywilem, który tęskni za domem.

Ale mój dom już nie istnieje, został zniszczony, gdy ja byłem daleko stąd.

Nie mam pojęcia ile tak stałem, wpatrzony w swoje dłonie, które powoli czerwieniały z zimna.

„Yuri...” Głęboki, czysty głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku trybun i napotkałem znajome twarze. Poczułem rosnącą w gardle bryłę palącego lodu. Stali tam, niedaleko rzuconej wcześniej czarnej marynarki, którą miałem dzisiaj założyć. Wszyscy wydawali się w swoich czarnych strojach bardziej postaciami ze snu, niż żywymi ludźmi, których oglądałem na co dzień.

Mila, Georgi, Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek...

Ten ostatni stał z przodu, z wyciągniętą w moim kierunku dłonią. Nie było w tym geście jednak nic ponaglającego. Otabek nie powiedział nic poza moim imieniem, po prostu stał i patrzył na mnie ze spokojem. Wiedziałem, że rozumiał i dlatego postanowił nie naciskać, nie zmuszać mnie do zbędnego gadania. Nie podszedł do mnie,nie próbował wejść na lód, bo czuł, że potrzebuję być tam przez chwilę sam, że muszę się pożegnać na swój własny sposób. Cierpliwie czekał, aż będę gotowy. On zawsze rozumiał.

Zamknąłem oczy i nabrałem tchu.

_Dziękuję ci za wszystko, czego mnie nauczyłeś dziadku. Teraz jednak możesz odejść w spokoju i odpocząć. Nie mogę oczekiwać, żebyś ze mną został, to by było niesprawiedliwe. Nie martw się, znalazłem ludzi, którzy się o mnie troszczą._

Wolno podjechałem do mojego przyjaciela i ująłem jego dłoń. Poczułem na włosach pojedynczy, ciepły promień.


End file.
